


The project Biology

by Fresi16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Justin is a bad boyfriend, Lydia is a Bad Friend, M/M, Stiles is bad, Temporarily Human Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresi16/pseuds/Fresi16
Summary: Derek era un adolescente normal, con una vida normal, totalmente enamorado de Stiles Stilinski, y haría cualquier cosa por el.Incluso ir al bosque a las doce de la madrugada en busca de un cadaver.





	The project Biology

Derek estaba colado por Stiles. No, colado es poco, el estaba enamorado. Si, el estaba completamente enamorado de Stiles Stilinski y no es porque sea un amigo directo o amigo de un amigo, tampoco es que hable con él. Bueno aún que si lo había hecho y eso fue cuando tenían 8 años y Stiles se le había acercado solamente para decirle que su remera no era linda, porque azul y naranja eran una muy mala combinación. Puede que se haya enamorado antes o después de eso, por su tierna forma de hablar del niño que le faltaba una paleta o por sus grandes ojos. Stiles era tan hermoso que hacía suspirar hasta al capitán de basquet. Y ese era otro problema, Stiles era mejor amigo de Lydia y de su novio Jackson el cuál era amigo de Justin capitán del equipo y Stiles era un cretino como todo su grupito de amigos.

Pero Derek es de esas personas que no le importa que Stiles se junte con la oveja reina o que sea muy egocentrico, el podía lidiar con eso, su tío siempre fue muy egocéntrico pero aún así lo quiere. Por eso Derek ese día se había vestido con su mejor remera y pantalón, le robo la colonia a Peter y le pidió prestado el camaro a su hermana. Hoy sería el día que hablaría con Stiles. 

Era el último módulo del día escolar. Derek los viernes siempre tenía esa hora sin ocupar y por casualidad Stiles estaba en la última clase de Harris exactamente en el salón que Derek estaba esperando afuera. 

 

—Oh hola Stiles lo siento no te vi venir, la culpa fue mía ¿oye te acuerdas de mí? Ya sabes el de la remera fea— Derek torció el gesto y se volvió a remplatear la frase en su cabeza, sabía que sonaba ridículo.— Mierda así se burlara más de mi. 

Seguía dando vueltas frente la puerta con las manos en la cabeza. Su plan era perfecto, el esperaría en la puerta hasta que suene la campa, y cuando todos los alumnos salgan de los salones el tropezaría "accidentalmente" con Stiles, lo ayudaría a levantar sus papeles y le invitaría a tomar una chocolatada como recompensa. Era el mejor plan que había tenido, nada podía salir mal. 

 

—Stiles, lo siento demasiado, ¿te han dicho que tienes lindas manos?— Derek se dio una palmada en la cabeza. No debería ser tan difícil, en su imaginación todo era perfecto. 

 

—Bien Derek, respira, le hablaste otras veces — Derek suspiro. Habia hablado con el un par de veces aun que no recibía respuesta o como aquel día en el que el le había pedido prestado a Stiles un lápiz, y Stiles le tuvo que pedir prestado a otra persona un lápiz para dárselo a el, aún seguía preguntándose porque simplemente no le presto su lápiz. 

 

—Hola Stiles, soy Derek y estoy enamorado de ti.— rio ante la ridícula confecion dio la vuelta resignado y tropezó con alguien.

Todos las hojas de Stiles estaban esparcidas por el pasillo del colegio. Su plan había funcionado, no fue como lo tenía planeado  pero su plan había funcionado. 

 

—Argh mira lo hiciste inútil — Derek solo balbuceaba. Miraba de Stiles a las hojas y de las hojas a Stiles. 

—Lo-lo siento— Derek bajo a la altura de Stiles y le tendió unas hojas que Stiles se lo arrebató inmediatamente —Stiles yo no quise...

—Estorbo.— no supo qué decir en ese momento. Esa palabra no estaba en las líneas que había practicado, Stiles tenía que ser amable— ¿Te quedaras ahí mirando? 

Derek siguió juntando los papeles que quedaban y su mano toco accidentalmente las suaves manos de Stiles. Tal vez fue su nerviosismo, lo cerca que estaba de Stiles o su imaginación pero por un momento juro sentir como Stiles se estremecía ante el roce de sus manos. Pero todo quedó en un tal vez porque Stiles se apartó bruscamente y lo miró receloso, rompiendo el mágico momento.

—Aléjate— Stiles se frotó la mano— La próxima mira por dónde caminas. 

Derek iba a hablar nuevamente pero una mano apretó su hombro. Solo cerró los ojos deseando que no sea la persona que pensaba que era.

—Stiles, este imbecil te esta molestando— Stiles se tensó y Derek no tuvo que girar la cabeza para saber que era Justin quien lo estaba tocando.

—No. Vamos nos— Stiles empujó a Justin rápidamente  pero su novio afianzo el agarre en el hombro de Derek.— Justin dije vamos nos.

—Como vuelvas a molestar a mi novio— Justin señaló con el dedo índice — te destruyo Hale.— Derek trago duro, Justin lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia y antes de retirarse lo empuja. 

Derek no se había dado cuenta que un grupo de adolescentes estaban rodeándolos hasta que cayó al suelo y todos estallaron en risas. Derek sabía que no debía defenderse si quería seguir vivo. Pero la vergüenza lo consumía junto con el pudor, así que no midió las consecuencias cuando hablo.

 

—¿Que mierda te pasa? — Justin paro abruptamente y Stiles cerró los ojos.

—¿Disculpa? 

Stiles se interpone rápidamente entre los dos — Justin recuerda lo que hablamos. Por favor vamos nos.— los ojos de Stiles suplicaban pero a Justin realmente no le importó, empujó a Stiles con búsquedas tras él y a Derek no le gustó la escena—No te metas Stiles — Derek frunció aún más el seño— Habla Hale.

No era así como tenía que terminar su plan, no con un Justin a punto de romperle la cara por tener la boca tan grande. Pero la voz de su padre resonaba en ese momento, le había enseñado que un Hale nunca tenía que dejar que las personas pasen por encima de él y Justin no iba a ser la excepción. 

—Por que eres tan grosero— Derek se levantó del suelo sobando su brazo— No tienes derecho a ir pasando por encima de las personas como si fueran mierda. — giró su cabeza hacia Stiles — no dejes que te trate así. 

Stiles solo negó con la cabeza, sabia que su mirada le decía que pare, porque el mismo quería parar.

—Pero que mierd...

Justin dio media vuelta, un pasó a la vez y Derek solo cerró los ojos esperando lo que tenía merecido desde que se enfrentó al jugador de Basquet. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Derek se dio cuenta de que tuvo su primer corazón roto. La escena de Stiles tomando el rostro de su novio, susurrándole palabras de consuelo sobre sus labios, eso suficientemente para saber que el corazón de Stiles nunca sería suyo. 

 

—¡Foley! Y ... — el director examinó a Derek —y tú.— ¡Se puede saber que está sucediendo!

Todos los prensentes huyeron y un Isaac muy agotó apareció junto al director— Justin trataba de golpear a Derek señor.— Derek lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No es cierto director. Justin solo estaba poniendo aprueba a Hale para entrar al equipo de baloncesto— Stiles clavo la mirada en Derek— ¿No es cierto Hale?

Derek bajo la mirada, era mentir por Stiles o decir la verdad y que Stiles lo odie. Suficiente tenía con su ignorancia. 

—Si.— Isaac hizo una mueca— Si, es cierto director.

El director miro a todos. El hombre era viejo, no idiota.

—Foley una pelea más y sabe lo que puede pasar— Justin asintió sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada — No es una advertencia, es un hecho. Todos a sus cursos. No hay nada que ver acá.

El director se retiró y Justin se acercó a Derek.

—Eres hombre muerto Hale— chocó su hombro con el de Derek—Vamos nos Stiles. 

Stiles seguía con la mirada clavada en él cuando Justin le sostuvo la mano hasta llevarlo a la puerta de salida.

—Me dirás que fue eso— Isaac pasó una mano por sus risos— ¡Desafiaste a Justin! 

—Me acaban de romper el corazón— hablo en apenas un susurro con la mirada clavada por donde Stiles se fue. —¿Estos es que te rompan el corazón?

—Yo creo que casi te rompen otra cosa amigo.— Derek bajo la cabeza, Isaac carraspeo —¿Otra vez con tus planes?

—Está vez casi me sale bien— Isaac bufo — Lo juro.

—Deberías dejar de idealizar Derek.

—Stiles está enamorado de Justin.

—Stiles está enamorado de sí mismo— Derek intentó algo parecido a una sonrisa—.  Enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte— Isaac arrugo la nariz mientras caminaba— Creo que es una relación algo tóxica.

—¿Crees que tengo oportunidad con el?

—Quieres la verdad— Isaac asintió —O la verdad— Isaac movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. 

—Solo dilo y ya— Derek frunció el seño cuando Isaac paro ante su auto.—Isaac.

—Creo que te mereces alguien que te vea Derek.

Derek antes de entrar, mira hacia el auto de Justin. Stiles está en el, acomodando el pelo de su novio, el le dice algo y Stiles solo ríe. Eran felices como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Justin no hubiera tratado mal a Stiles. 

Derek debería dejar de idealizar. 

 

 

Derek venía de una familia donde su hermana era reina del baile y su tío el capitán del equipo. Pero Derek no era amigo de los chicos del equipo de bascket o hablaba con las porristas. Tal ve porque a él no se le fue fácil o simplemente porque no quería. Nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención y siempre pasaba desapercibido. No tenía muchos amigos. El era feliz con Isaac, Erica y Boyd. Realmente lo era. Por eso creyó que si algún día la escuela llegara a hablar de él, sería por ser el novio de Stiles y no por pelear con el novio de Stiles. Todos en el patio de comida hablaban mal de él. El lo sabia, aun que Erica decía que era un efecto secundario para ser popular. El no quería ser popular. El quería salir con Stiles. 

—No entiendo cómo no le diste un buen golpe— hablo Erica con la boca llena de papas — Era tu momento para reclamar lo que es tuyo.

—No creo que sea el mejor consejo Erica— Boyd le arrebató las papas de la mano— Y deja de hablar con la boca llena.

—Yo creo que tomo la mejor decisión— Isaac miro a su amigo. Derek se encontraba observando la mesa de los jugadores y a un Stiles muy feliz en el medio. — Derek ya lo supero.

Erica soltó una risita y negó— Derek está enamorado de Stiles desde que al chico le faltaba una paleta— agarro otras papas y con una sonrisa le saco la lengua a Boyd— ¿puedes creer que a sus doce años Derek le regaló una caja enorme llena de bombones de todo los sabores solo porque no sabía cuál era su favorito? Stiles las tiro porque sospechaba que estaban envenenadas.—Boyd negó con la cabeza porque él estuvo al lado de Derek cuando sucedió y la escena fue tan cruel que hasta a el le dolió. Pero Isaac como el buen amigo que era estalló en risas.

—¿Sabes que creo yo? que deberían dejar de hablar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera acá— Derek le arrebató la canasta de papas a Erica, para comer una buena ración— Y deja de hablar con la boca llena.

—Erica, deja tener el corazón roto a Derek en paz— Erica rodó los ojos y le mostró la boca llena de comida.

—Eres un asco— chilló Isaac 

Sus amigos empezaron a gritar y las voces se volvieron más lejanas para Derek cuando su vista se centró en Stiles. Sus lunares resaltaban más de lo común, su nariz tenía la forma de la de una ardilla  cuando sonreía de esa forma, tan grande, tan sincera. Era perfecto. No entendía como una persona podía ser sarcastica, inteligente y hermosa sin ser un problema para la sociedad. Stiles nunca saldría con alguien como el.

 

 

—Mierda ese no llego— otro papelito cayó en su banco — mira esto Whittermore.

Derek sintió como una pelotita de papel cayó justo en su nuca, cerró los ojos y contó nuevamente hasta diez.

—Justin Foley y Theo Reaken.—gritó la profesora nueva y los dos chicos chocaron la mano.— No se pongan tan felices, tienen la parte del sistema digestivo.— Justin abucheo.

—Lydia Marín y Erica Reyes.

—¿Que?—Una lluvia de papelitos cayó nuevamente donde Derek y clavo las uñas tan fuerte a la mesa que sintió que en cualquier momento se les partirían — ¿Qué? Imposible. Yo estoy con Derek.

—Disculpe. Creo que se equivocó de nombre — Lydia señaló con el labial en mano —  Ahí debe decir Stiles Stilinski — la mujer miro la lista unos segundos y volvió la vista a Lydia— Lo se, pasa siempre 

—De hecho, no. Lydia Martin y Erica Reyes.

Justin reprimió una risa cuando un papelito quedó justo en el pelo de Derek

—Profesora, debe saber que Lydia y yo siempre estamos juntos, es como separar a Batman y Catwoman. —Stiles miró expectante a la mujer con sus labios en una fina línea.

—Bien, es verdad — Stiles sonrió con suficiencia.—Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale.

Y la sonrisa de Stiles se esfumó. 

El cuello de Derek hizo click cuando volteo la cabeza. Se había prometido dejar el plan enamorar a Stiles, pero de todos los planes que había formado para acercase a Stiles, incluso entrar al equipó de Bascket, solo tenía que venir una profesora nueva y ponerlos en un proyecto juntos. Stiles era inteligente, él era inteligente. Podrían con eso. De echo serían el mejor equipo. El corazón le latía a mil y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro.  

 

—Profesora yo creo que...—Derek maldijo la existencia de Justin.

—Disculpa ¿te llamas Derek o Stiles? 

—No pero— Meredith levantó la mano y sonrío hacía Stiles— Ahora tienes a tu Batman, Stiles.

Stiles no hablo más pero no saco la mirada de encima de la profesora hasta que el timbre sonó y todos se retiraron.

Derek  no hablo en ninguno momento. Sentía la mirada de Erica encima y sabía que estaba enojada, pero no hecharia a perder una oportunidad con Stiles. No ahora.

—No iré a tu casa— Stiles empezó a guardar sus cuadernos a la mochila rápidamente en cuanto un Derek sonriente apareció en su campo de visión — Y no vendras a la mía. Tampoco lo haremos en la biblioteca porque no me gusta. 

Hablo tan rápido que Derek no entendió si iban a su casa o a la suya. O a la biblioteca. No creyó que hablar con Stiles sería tan dificl.

—Creo que no entendí—. Stiles respiro profrundo— No haremos el proyecto juntos David.

Derek frunció el ceño por como lo llamo Stiles, de no ser por qué estaba tratando de que su no-cita se cancele, ya le hubiera reclamado.

—Pero la profesora Meredith dijo que —Stiles lo cayó con un dedo en el los labios.

—Meredith es una mediocre — Derek se retorció nervioso en el lugar — Cree imponer reglas, pero yo no sigo las reglas. Yo las creo y si es necesario las rompo. 

Derek parpadeo sin saber qué decir y una vez más el balbuceo se apoderó de el. 

—¡Stiles!— Justin se encontraba esperando en la puerta con la mochila en mano— ¡vamos nos!

—Adios David.

Cuando Derek quiso hablar se encontraba solo con una Erica comprensiva a su lado que sobo su hombro en un signo de apoyo. Su amiga no era buena con las palabras y el tampoco quería que dijera algo en ese momento.

—Me llamó David — susurró tocándose los labios— mi nombre no es David ¡Es Derek!

 

 

Stiles caminaba tras su novio o a la persona con la que se acostaba lo más rápido que podía. Stiles no sabría definir muy bien lo que tenía con Justin, eran algo raro. Un día se amaban con locura y al otro Justin solo llegaba a su casa para follar como loco. Un día Justin le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa y otro le gritaba lo inservible que era. Y a Stiles eso no le importaba a veces, sabía que sin el Justin se sentiría perdido. Porque el era una parte complementaria para su podrido corazón.  Y es por eso, por todas las noches que se acostaban o derramaba lágrimas, que Justin se lo debía. Porque no era tan malo como decía su no-novio ir al bosque en busca de un cuerpo perdido, que ni su padre encontraba. Pero  Justin no era de los que cedía. Odiaba eso de él, odiaba todo sobre él, y sobre todo odiaba que no sea manipulable. 

—No — dijo Justin cuando cerró su casillero y Stiles apareció tras el con un puchero.

—Vamos Justin, nisiquiera sabías lo que te iba a decir — dijo Stiles retomando el paso.

—Se exactamente lo que me vas a decir— Stiles iba a reprochar— Y la respuesta es no.

—Todos tus amigos acompañan a sus novias de compras— Justin bufo— Yo solo te pido que me acompañes al bosque.

— No todas las novias de mis amigos les piden que las acompañe al bosque a las doce de la noche.

Stiles sabía que no podía converser a su novio, pero si algo había aprendido era que podía seducir muy bien. Su mano tiro del brazo de Justin, sus pechos chocaron, y poniendose de puntitas enrededo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.

—Si me acompañas— sus labios estaban tan cercas que rozaban— luego tendremos casa sola toda la noche — Justin se relamió los labios—solo para nosotros.

En el rostro de Stiles se formó una sonrisita cuando Justin cerro los ojos y respiro pesadamente, pero desapareció en cuanto Justin aparto sus brazos brucamente de el como si quemaran. 

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer — Justin se acomoda la mochila en el hombro y vuelve a caminar dejando a un Stiles solo en medio del gran pasillo.

Stiles parpadeo un par de veces y apretó los puños casi con coraje.

—Ahora lo llamas "cosas"— no volteo cuando Stiles elevó la voz—¿Cosas como que Justin?—Justin aprieta las cuerdas de su mochila hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos —Cosas como acostarte con mi ¡mejor amiga! — Justin había dejado de caminar pero no hablo y Stiles sintió una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que su novio no lo negaría.

Sabía lo de Lydia y Justin. Lo sabia desde que Lydia lo había presentado como su amigo. Siempre creyó que antes de que el y Justin salieran, ellos habían tenido un pasado. Y que no lo habían dejado tan atrás. Lo sabia hace tiempo, pero siempre se negó a ver la realidad. Se obligó a darles una segunda oportunidad, no por el, si no por Jackson que junto a él, se encontraba en medio de todo y no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era un patan pero también era su mejor amigo, tal ves más que Lydia lo era para el, por eso perder a las dos personas más importan de su vida sería muy tedioso. El quería pensar que sería tedioso y no que le dolería el corazón durante una semana, mes o tal vez años.

—Justin, nunca te pido nada. — hablo Stiles suavecito— Pero como el derecho que me otorga acostarme contigo todas las noches, ¡te ordeno que me acompañes! — Stiles se arrepentio de lo que dijo cuando Justin tiro su mochila.

De un segundo a otro tenía a Stiles contra los casilleros y una mano sujetando su blanquecino cuello. —Escúchame Stiles— contuvo la respiración cuando Justin incrementó el agarre.— ni mi madre— hablo en un surruro— ni mi padre, ni mucho menos tu—Stiles automáticamente cerró los ojos— ¡Tienen derecho a darme órdenes!.

Y Stiles agradeció que el pasillo en ese momento este vacío, porque el golpe que dio Justin a los casilleros resonó en todo el lugar. Se dejó caer lentamente mirando un punto fijo cuando Justin lo soltó y se marchó. Tenía ganas de llorar, realmente las tenía. Se limpió las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos en cuanto escucho la voz de Jackson llamandolo, se paro con su mejor sonrisa y se acercó hacía su mejor amigo contándole lo bien de iba su relación con su novio.

Que le den a Justin y su egoísmo. El iría al bosque en busca de ese cadaver

 

 

—Aceptó— Derek tuvo que mirar a todos partes para asegurarse de que no haya nadie a su lado.

—¿Me hablas a mí?— Stiles rodo los ojos.

—Te hablo a ti David. Acepto hacer el proyecto juntos.—Derek lo miró dudoso — el de biología.

Derek miró al más joven de arriba abajo. La mirada de Stiles era penetrante  y rogaba por qué Isaac apareciera en ese momento para que lo llevará a casa o Erica quisiera ir de compras. La prencencia de Stiles lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Y aún que estuviera enamorado de el, le entraba un poco de desconfianza cuando estaban cerca.

—Creí que no querías, porque no sigues las reglas y las rompes— Derek cerró la puerta de su auto— y me llamó Derek. 

—Si, como sea—Stiles dio pequeños pasos hacia el hasta dejarlo acorralado contra el auto—Papa no estará en casa así que estaremos solos— susurró y Derek tuvo que agarrase del auto para no caerse— y creí que sería buena idea hacer ya sabes, el proyecto juntos— termino Stiles con  sus enormes ojos expectantes y Derek no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando sus labios hasta que el chico carraspeo. 

Se aclaró la garganta y con una mano repasando su pelo hablo— Yo creo que es buena idea— Stiles ladeo la cabeza— si, una gran idea.—dijo más seguro. 

—Bien a las 12pm en mi casa— Stiles le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y Derek dejo de respirar por un segundo—Adiós Derek.

Derek nuevamente se quedó solo, aún que estaba vez no tenía el corazón roto y Stiles le había llamado por su nombre. El beso seguía grabado en su piel y suavemente se tocó la mejilla. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Dio un grito de emoción y se metió rápidamente a su auto. Tal vez el paseo con Cora lo dejaría para otro día, esta vez iría donde Isaac a planear cómo conquistar a Jackson o tal vez simplemente le contaría que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.


End file.
